Generally known motors, such as direct current motors, brushless direct current motors and the like, constitute a field system by a group of magnetic poles of both polarities of North magnetic poles and South magnetic poles and they are arranged to rotate a rotor by a magnetic attractive force, acting between the magnetic poles of opposite polarities of a stator and the rotor, as a major driving force.
Conventional motors constitute a field system by a group of magnetic poles of single polarity; however, there is not known a rotary electric machine based on a new operational principle that a rotor is rotated by a magnetic repulsive force acting between magnetic poles of both polarities of the rotor and a stator.
The object of this invention, however, is to provide a rotary electric machine which constitutes a field system by a group of magnetic poles of such single polarity and which is operated by utilizing a magnetic attractive force acting between magnetic poles of the same polarity of a rotor and a stator as a driving force.